


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #27

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Crema verse, Drabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>precelek96 asked you: Crema prompt: The one time that Kurt and Blaine got really really drunk? Or at least one of them? Idk man. Something along those lines :</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #27

The only reason Kurt answers the phone at 1:03am on a weeknight is that it’s Blaine’s ringtone.  Kurt keeps his phone on the second pillow and off silent these days, just in case.  Except, of course, when Blaine’s curly head is nestled on that pillow and his body is so warm next to Kurt’s.  Then the phone is tossed elsewhere; there’s no call more important to him than Blaine’s cold toes against his calves and the strength of his arms around Kurt’s body.

“Blaine?”  Kurt is startled by the noise in the background – dozens of muddled voices, clinking glasses, the strains of music that Kurt can’t quite recognize over the din of everything else.

Blaine is at a bar.  His Blaine – his quiet, studious, lovely Blaine – is at a bar.  In the middle of the week.

“Kurt.  Hi, Kurt.  It’s Blaine.”  His voice is bright and loud. 

“It’s late.  Everything ok?”  Kurt rolls onto his back and he shivers at the coolness of his sheets against his skin.

“Fine.  I am fine.  Better than fine.  You know, I don’t even drink that much.”

 _Oh_ , Kurt thinks.   _It’s that kind of call._

Blaine’s not slurring or anything, but he’s definitely talking louder than he needs to be.  And Kurt can just picture Blaine’s free hand gesturing wildly, the way he does when he’s on a topic he’s actually passionate about.  He’s sure Blaine’s hair is more mussed than usual and his cheeks are probably flushed.  Kurt almost wants to chuckle at the image.

Kurt starts to say something, but he hears another voice crackle through the phone – a guy he doesn’t recognize – and then Blaine makes an annoyed, dismissive sound.

“Go away, Nick.  I’m talking to Kurt.  Yes,  _that_  Kurt.  What other Kurt is there?” 

Something wriggles happily in Kurt’s belly and warmth spreads along his limbs all the way down to his fingers and toes.  Blaine talks about him to his friends.  His friends know about him.  Kurt bites his lip to keep from making an embarrassing squeak. 

“Kurt, they keep buying me Old Fashioneds.  They’re my favorite and it’s my birthday and they keep buying me more.  I don’t think I need any more.”

Kurt almost gasps.  It’s Blaine’s birthday?  The warmth from just a moment ago is replaced with a sudden chill.  He didn’t know – he didn’t get him anything.  Not a gift, nor flowers, nor even a card.

“I didn’t even tell you it was my birthday,” Blaine continues, and Kurt hears him take a sip of his drink.  “Why didn’t I tell you?  You should have known that.  That’s something people who are dating tell each other, right?  And we’re dating.”

“Yes, we are.”  The thought is still amazing to Kurt, that Blaine is his.  His to touch and kiss and  _know_.

“Right, ok.  There are just, fuck, there are these things I want to tell you.  All these words.  Fuck, there are so many words.  Why are there so many words?  About your eyes.  And your voice.  Your hair, Kurt.  Your goddamn hair.  And your smile.  Your dimples.  You have dimples, Kurt.   _Dimples_.”

Kurt presses a hand to his face.  He’s blushing – bright red and hot – even though there’s no one to see him.

“And it’s not just how you look. I mean, you look incredible, always.  And I want y-” Blaine cuts himself off and Kurt hears the unmistakable clink of ice against glass as Blaine takes another long sip of his drink.  “But it’s never just that.  It’s everything about you.  I think, no, fuck that.  I  _know_  you’re the best man I’ve ever met.  You’re kind and funny and smart and so fucking talented.  You have to know that, you have to know that those things are what’s important to me, but how could you?  I’ve never told you.  I should tell you all the time.”

“Blaine.”  Kurt presses his palm to his chest, where his heart is suddenly beating too fast.

“And I just – I can’t.  I want to.  Fuck, I want to.  You deserve to hear how wonderful you are every day.  I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  Blaine’s voice goes soft and quiet and Kurt wishes he knew where Blaine was, so he could show up and wrap him up in his arms.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Kurt…”

“No.  You listen for a second.”  Kurt sits up against the wall at the head of his bed.  “This isn’t the time nor place to do this, because you’re in a bar and you’re not here for me to look in your eyes to make sure you believe me, but you’re wonderful too.  You _are_.  You’re everything I could have ever,  _ever_  asked for.  You’re unreal, is what you are.  I’m not the word-guy, that’s you, but there’s nothing about you that I don’t – that I don’t like, ok?”  It’s not the word he wants to say, not at all, but this isn’t the time for that.  Not like this. 

“Kurt, I-” There’s a hitch in Blaine’s voice and Kurt seriously considers getting out of bed and finding Blaine, wherever he is on this tiny island that somehow manages to feel so vast sometimes. 

“Blaine?”

“Mmm?”

“We’re just going to have to do something extra special for your birthday next year, aren’t we?”

Blaine laughs then.  “Yeah.  Ok.  I’d like that.”

 _Next year_ , Kurt thinks, and he feels light with it. 

“Do you want to come over?”

“Yes,” Blaine breathes out and Kurt’s stomach clenches at the raw honesty.  “But I shouldn’t.  You’ve got work in the morning and-”

“Blaine, come over when you’re done with your friends.  And then I’ll tell you when  _my_ birthday is.”


End file.
